powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge
Power Rangers Dino Charge is the 22nd season of Power Rangers. The series is based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. After 2016, Power Rangers Dino Charge was the Last show to be dubbed & aired by Indosiar since Power Rangers Turbo. Production "Power Rangers Dino Charge" was trademarked by Saban Brands in 2014 prior to the run of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, the legendary, transcendent Energems were given to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping by an alien named Keeper. But when Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter, attempted to acquire the Energems, his ship was blasted into space, leading to the extinction of the dinosaurs and the Energems being lost with them. Now, in the present day, Sledge is back and starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers form to find the Energems first and fight the bounty hunter and other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, and Megazords. Slogan Power Rangers Charged! Dinosaur Might, Ready To Fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge Characters Rangers Allies * Keeper * Dr. Runga * Santa Claus Civilians * Moana (The Shopkeeper who befriends Chase) * Mrs. Randall (Mother of Chase and Chloe Randall) * Chloe Randall (Sister of Chase and Daughter of Mrs. Randall) * Mrs. Griffin (Mother of Riley and Matt Griffin) * Matt Griffin (Older Brother of Riley and Son of Ms. Griffin) * Prince Colin (Ancestor of Prince Phillip III as well as the guardian of the Gold Energem 800 years ago) * Peter (A boy who befriends Koda after he saves him from Slammer) * Taku (Younger Brother of Koda) Villains Sledge's Crew * Sledge * Fury * Wrench * Poisandra * Curio * Spikeballs * Vivix Sledge's Outlaws * Iceage * Scrapper * Slammer * Spellbinder * Cavity * Stingrage * Duplicon * Puzzler * Bones * Smokescreen * Gold Digger * Memorella * G-BO * Shearfear * Meteor * Wish Star * Heckyl * Greenzilla * Snide Arsenal Zords Episodes Video Release * Power Rangers Dino Charge: Unleashed (Vol. 1) with episodes 1, 2, 3, and 4 Toyline *Dino Charge Morpher Video Games * Power Rangers Dino Charge Rumble Notes * This is the first season since Power Rangers Wild Force to feature a Sentai Transformation * The Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel episode "Echoes of Evil" confirms that the Dino Charge series is in a separate universe, similar to Power Rangers RPM. * The episode "Sync or Swim" marks the 800th Episode of Power Rangers. * This series features the first female Purple Ranger and the first Gray Ranger. * This series has the peculiarity of having a three-Zord Megazord formation even when there are 5 main Rangers. While RPM also had a three-zord Megazord, Ranger Operator Series Green and Black were not part of the original core team, being added as the episodes played out. *In addition, Dino Charge does have some similarities with RPM. ** There are both Green and Black Rangers **There are also both Gold and Silver Rangers. ***Green Ranger gets a Zord with a slashing melee attack. ***Black Ranger gets a Zord with a laser-based ranged attack. ** The Gold, Silver, Green, and Black Ranger's Zords can combine with the main Megazord. **Both Gold and Silver Rangers are related to each other in some way (Gem and Gemma are twins while Prince Philip III is Sir Ivan of Xandar's prince.) **Rangers use some kind of device to both morph and activate their Zords. * First Power Rangers series not to feature a Yellow Ranger. This makes Red and Blue the only colors to be present in every season of Power Rangers. * First Power Rangers series to completely bypass a season of Super Sentai (skipping Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to instead adapt Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.) Errors * In an unusual fashion, this is one of the first seasons since Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to have problems with properly matching the Sentai footage with its own original footage. A lot of the counterpart scenery of an episode will differ greatly from how it looks in the Sentai version, and not come close to the visuals. For example: warehouses will look very different from one another, but play as if it's the same place, and the scenes will switch back and forth. (This could be due to a lower budget.) It's only worth noting in this season in particular because other seasons came very close to replicating the Sentai footage's scenery in which a fight would take place. *Fury's neck collar in many episodes of this season kept disappearing and reappearing frequently. *Kendall's Ranger suit in original footage is a darker shade of purple compared to the Sentai footage See Also External links *Dino Charge at Nick.com References Category:New Saban Era Category:2010's Power Rangers Series